The Vengeful Demon
by WendyCakes
Summary: Lisanna is back, she turns everyone against Lucy. Lucy is put up with it so she leaves fairy tail to train and get revenge. She travels to TheForbiddenForest, while there she feels a creepy presence near her when suddenly a mysterious man appears saying," let me help you become stronger." WHAT HAPPENS?
1. Chapter 1

ii everyone! This is my second fanfiction, don't look at the first one, it's a very crappy divergent, this one will be better because I'm more devoted to anime than divergent. *scratched back of my neck* hehe

I will be doing a couples poll later on because you don't know who is going to be in it :3

Lucy: whyyyy can't you do it now?!

Me: *tick mark appears on forehead* because I have writers block and I don't know who you go good with!

Lucy: That's because you suck at writing! *smirks*

Me: *glares* *evil aura emits from me*

Lucy: *shivers* LuLu-hime doesn't own FairyTail, just the OC's. *whispers* if she owned FairyTail it probly wouldn't succeed. :3

Me: why you little cheeky! Get back here!

Lucy: ahhhhhhh! *runs away*

Me: hehe *smiles sweetly* enjoy!

.

Lucy's POV

I woke up to chills running up and down my spine like electricity. "Why do I always leave the window open?" I groaned pulling up my fluffy bed covers over passed my head to hide myself from the cold. "I should probly go to the guild today." I sighed tumbling off the bed and army crawling to the bathroom. I slowly pulled my self up and stripped my clothes away, throwing them into the hamper. Walking over to the bathtub I turned the dial to hot and added a small handful of my homemade strawberry body scrub to the water. As I waited for the water to fill up and make the room very steamy I thought deeply about what I should do at the guild. Everyone has been ignoring me or smirking while calling me a weakling. I know that I'm not as strong as everyone but those words are starting to get to my head. It's pissing me off! DING! I know, I will go away for a few years to train so when I come back I'll join a different guild and kick their sorry asses! That means I need to hurry and pack before I leave so I can go to thaw train as soon as possible! SPLASH! Splash! 'what was that?' I turned my head ever so slightly to see my soap fell in my bathtub, meanwhile the run was about to overflow. "Crap!I forgot about the bath!" Scrambling to the tub I turned it off. I stepped into the tub, slowly relaxing my tense and stiff muscles. Letting out a content sigh I called out Virgo (sorry I might have spelled that wrong) to tell her my plan about leaving the guild to train and live on my own.

"Hello my beautiful Lucy-hi" Virgo started but ended up stuttering, wait Virgo never stutters around me. I quickly whip my head towards her ad realize I called out Loke accidentally, he was sporting a nosebleed on the ground. He was about to say something but I screamed and force-gate-closed then called out Virgo. For real this time.

"You called Hime?" She spoke with her usual emotionless face. She took a moment to look at me and give a questioning state towards me.

"okay I'm quitting the guild, here is the plan." I said as she bent down a little to hear me better.

Okay! Please review! Sorry it's a short chapter but it's 5:16 AM and I have been up all night and I'm tired :)

Lucy: why out of all spirits I call it's Loke?! *sobs in corner*

Me: because you tried to defy me early on in the story :) more funny moment to come! Baii!


	2. Unleash the power within!

Hello my little ducklings! (I can't think of a name to call you yet)

okay so usually this would be in bold but I won't have a computer until Thursday or Friday when I leave for vacation with my friend to *que drumroll* Cape-Cod! Woo! Anyways so a few of my chapters might be shorter than usual because I tend to get my fanfiction inspiration at early morning (precisely dawn) so I stay away until I get inspiration then write and I'll already be very tired ad I don't have a keyboard so I'm a lot slower at typing. Anyways I would also like to say thank you for the positive reviews I have gotten (so far) because it lets me know I didn't screw up this time like a few diff stories I made.

Furthermore I hope you enjoy the story!

Lucy: I bet she will screw this up like all the other stories LuLu has written

Me: W-what? *walks into corner of room to sob*

*Erza runs in*

Erza: Lucy you hurt LuLu-Hime! Come here! *goes into purgatory armor*

Lucy: *runs away* LuLu-Hime doesn't own FairyTail!

Erza and I: We hope you enjoy the story! Also ' is for thoughts and " is talking!

Normal POV

"Okay Virgo. I'm going to leave the guild here is the plan!" I smirked. This is gonna be an epic leave! To be honest Virgo has seen me naked so many times that I truly don't care if she sees again. I quickly open the drain and wring out my hair. Virgo grabs a towel and passes it to me quickly before taking a seat on the toilet seat, waiting to hear what I have to tell. I wrap the fluffy towel around me and turn to Virgo. "Okay I need a new look because I'm not the same as before." I say. She nods and poofs away, probly to the town to get me new clothes. I plucked Cancers key off the holder," open the gate of the crab, Cancer!" I shout

"Hello Lucy, would you like a new haircut, ebi?" He asked snipping his scissors, if you didn't know Cancer was a spirit he could open a hair salon and easily become the best palace to cut hair, in the world. '_that will be the day' . _Cancer tapped my shoulder and gave a shrug waiting for me to come back to reality instead of dream world.

"Oh, yes, uhm... Can you do a nice braid? I don't want to dress or look childish anymore." Worry and concern flashed through his eyes but it soon turned to determination as he got started working. In a puff of pink smoke Virgo appeared in front of my and put some clothes on my lap. I look at them and instantly notice black lacy undergarments on top. "I said new look." I stuttered, she smirked and said.

"But I heard you wanted to look less childish so I knew this would help" she smiled like a cat :3 I rolled my eyes but smiled and thanked her before she left. I didn't notice Cancer already finished, he did a fishtail that is water-falling down my head. "Oh my god! Cancer thank you so much, it's beautiful! I need to know how to do this so I don't have to constantly bug you to come out and fix it every morning" I shout admiring his work.

"Thank you, ebi. To actually do the braid you just do a fishtail sideways but with loose hands so it doesn't appear to have been done a lot to get it to work, also as your braiding it add some more hair carefully so it doesn't tangle." He said smiling. I'm so lucky to have friends like Cancer, so nice and loyal. I smile, '_if mom saw me now, would she be proud of me?' _Cancer puffed away, leaving me to change.

Time Skip: leaving the house

I summoned plue to be my company as I walked on sidewalk for once. new person, new way to do stuff, I was wearing a dark green jacket (it looked like it could be an army jacket type leather thing) with nice and warm pockets. I had on a black scarf to go with it as well as black knee-high leather tie-up boots. For pants I wore dark skinny jeans accompanied by my black belt holding my keys and whip. For a shirt I'm wearing a white sweater-turtleneck. (It's winter time) I asked Virgo to get me a soundpod (or iPod) to listen to so I could block out the annoying people.

Time skip (I'm to lazy to write more for walking) to the guild

I push the guild doors open slowly and strode over to the bar, I could feel the eyes of everyone in the guild burning holes into my back. "What are you people starin' at?" I growl through gritted teeth

"Lucy, what would you like to drink?" Mira asked timidly, I turn back around and whisper to her for a beer. "Are you sure?" She questions, I nod. As soon as she walks away I hear footsteps behind me,"Hey look! It's the weakling!" Lisanna snickers. All of the guild is silent now, my anger is slowly rising with each counting second.

"What do you want?" I growl, I touch my keys silently asking Loke if I can hurt this girl, he said yes.

"I suggest you speak more politely to me or I'll have to teach you a lesson!" She smirks staring at me, waiting to hear me beg her to accept my apology. I can't contain it anymore, it's bubbling over, I let loose a chuckle before whipping my head around and saying,"I have been waiting to get the chance to do this." I laugh, standing up I punch her in the face as hard as I possibly can, sending her into a near by table.

"Lisanna!" Natsu yells running to her. He picks her up bridal style and puts her unconscious form on their table before turning to me and glaring. Mira barged through the kitchen door asking what happened to her little sister. Natsu then told Told her that I punched her for no reason and that I started threatening her

Humph, figures he'd do that. Mira then turns into her demon form and starts barreling towards me. I see no reason to stop her so I take a blow to the stomach and get slammed into to raijinshu (I don't know how to spell it).

I cough up blood. Slowly I pull myself off the table and walk to the bar, sitting down and staring at them with a stoic expression. "You done? If not then go ahead and get team natsu and elf man to join you, all I will say is that you'll regret it." The team then elf man slowly stood up and all came next to demon-Mira. "Oh wow, you actually listened to what I have to say for once." I jumped up and got in the middle of them, they all got in battle stance and shouted their attacks. "Bring it!" I yell turning my music up all the way.

Apologize by one republic started to play

I use all of my dance skills from when I lived with my father to dodge nastu and jump over Erza's attack. "I'm bored!" I shout then stop moving, the whole guild watching in awe as I took one blow after another, I could hear my leg breaking but couldn't feel it because of my adrenaline rush. I looked around and saw Wendy and the exceeds crying their eyes out watching this and levy crying into gajeel's chest. My anger is slowly rising highe and higher as they cry, that have no right! They ignored me! Treated me like a ghost! They hate me! _'then Release the anger you hold' 'I'm too weak' 'no your strong!' _the voice says _'I will open your power!' 'Show them they are wrong!'_ it screamed. _'your power is releasing' _it screamed. I could feel the power flowing through my veins it was searing spells into my brain, all the pain they cause me, all the suffering, they need to be punished my mind screamed. The knowledge of all the spells are overwhelming me! It hurts! I scream in pain, so loud the whole guild flinches, my body starts to glow an ice blue, I'm changing. My eyes turn ice blue and my hair turns lavender. My body it being lifted in the air. I let my last scream of pain loose before I drop to the floor._ 'Release your power upon them!' _the voice said

I feel like I'm bursting, the power is exploding out! _' if you don't release your true power you will die' _I yells...

teehee, cliffhanger!please leave a review for this:

lucy heartifillia

powers: celestial and .

baii!

~LuLu


	3. mystery man polls vacations internet

**Haii everyone! I'm back with another chappy, these chapters shoudn't ttake as long to type anymore because I'm using a computer, yay! Also that might mean that it will take longer to edit becaus this is a smaller computer so a smaller keyboard means more typos than normal but not as much as my phone.**

**Continuing, I'm going to have a poll for who Lucy will fall for. This poll will be up by the time Lucy meets the mystery-man (That's not too far away actually) because the mystery-man is going to be in the poll. hehe**

**Lucy: Why do you have me? Why can't I be single forever like you?**

**Me: Shut up! I won't be single ****_forever, _****but for a long time yes. You on the other hand, are going to get punishment if you keep defying me story line! *pulls out knife* **

**Lucy: Hai, hai! I get it already!**

**Lucy and I: LuLu doesn't own FairyTail, just the OC's that are soon to come!**

* * *

** Guild's POV (hehe twist POV guys)**

Seeing the light come off of Lucy like that was basically the same thing as looking directly at the sun. The power she was emitting was unbearable,everyone was forced to the floor and the only people who could stand while she was doing that was Laxus, master, and Guildarts. ( A/N: if a person's power is emitted out of them but much stronger than the others the force will push the others down, unless they are stronger than that. That's a thing that only implies itself in this fanfiction.) Team Natsu shared looks of disbelieve between each other. She looked like a goddess, her golden locks fanned out around her like an angel's halo. almost glowing, but was now turning lavender. Opening her eyes all you saw was hatred, betrayal, and pain.

"None of you!" She shrieked, voice wavering "None over you! have..the right.. to cry." her voice getting quieter, face pale and blue tinted lips. "None..of you..have the right..to call yourselfs nakama." she rasped, power no longer flowing through the guild from her body like electricity. One of her eyes was such a light color of blue that it almost looked like little shards of ice stuck inside. "You all...You people go on and on about nakama and how you would never...hurt your nakama! Take a look around, do you see each others faces?" she asked. We nod slowly "Those are the faces of a liar!" She spoke "Did you even notice, that Lisanna..was an ass to me? She would walk over to me and threaten me over and over and over again. But the one time I decide to fend for myself, you try to beat me up? That's not nakama, that's not even close to family." Her fists clenched so hard that her knuckles were turning white, tears cascading down her face. Hiding her eyes behind her bangs, she let a choked sob out. "When I came here... master told me that you guys could be my new family and that you'll never let anyone hurt me." Looking up, her eyes flashed different emotions of anger, hatred, pain, regret. "You guys are such hypocrites." She laughed, we were gaping at her with wide eyes and hanging mouths. " The only true friends I ever had here was the Raijinshu...The only family I had was Master and Laxus." Walking over to him she said,"I love you, Laxus." then hugged him. tears started going down his face as he hugged her back in a tight grip and said,"I will always love you Lucy"

Her eyes traveled back to the rest of the us. Scanning the room for someone until they landed on master. Walking agonizingly slow over to him she said,"Master, please remove my guild mark, I'm going to leave this guild to train and get my revenge on team Natsu." Looking up solemnly he moved his hand over her guild mark, it disappeared in a puff of golden sparkles. glaring at us she spoke in a venomous hiss,"If any of you come after me then I'll kill you."

"Lucy...Come with me, I will unlock your true power." A hooded figure stood in the guild doors. "Lucy, I released your anger and pain. I can help you, you have to trust me though." It said. Lucy's eyes widen in realization of something then barreled towards the person and hugged them.

"Thank you." She sobbed into his chest "I-I trust you, let's leave this place first though before we do that." We all shared looks before the figure said

"I was having a conversation in her mind." then smiled picked up Lucy and disappeared. We all realized what happened and started to sob. Team Natsu smiled.

"we need her on our team when she comes back." Erza said smiling proudly. They are being so ignorant and dense. Laxus was getting pissed off at them and shouted,"She said she's coming back for revenge on you guys not coming back to join this guild!" they smirked, gnoring him, starting a conversation on ways to find her and forcing her to join their team when all of a sudden Lisanna yells something you would never expect from a sweet Straus family

"Who cares about that wench! She's just a dumb blonde bi-" master interrupted

"Time-out! You must leave the guild along with team natsu for 3 years to think about what you've done!" He sobbed/shouted. Glaring at them he flicked his wrist signaling them to leave. They looked up, disgusted at gramps for doing this to them then simply walked out with smirks on their faces. "All of you brats go home, I need to think!"

"aye, sir!" they shout and scramble out of the guild-hall. gamps sighs "Laxus."

"yes?" he sighed wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. Gramps could tell he was heartbroken, he knew Lucy and Laxus loved each other but when she ran and hugged that guy he could practically hear his heart breaking.

"Lucy, is going to come back, I know she will, I know how to get her back but in the mean time, go home and rest." Gramps shouted, determination raging in his eyes as he ran to his office and locked the door behind him.

As Laxus got outside he looked to the stars and mumbled,"Lucy, be safe." and let a tear slip down his face as he walked home. "what if she ends up loving the other guy?" he sighed

* * *

**WOW, intense chapter right? I'm officially making a poll now, who do you want Lucy to love? The poor heartbroken Laxus, or the mystery man? ALSO sorry for making this a short chapter, the rest would have been in Lucy's pov but I have to go pack and get ready to leave for vacation, if I have internet I'll post there or tomorrow morning, or later tonight. anyways, thanks for the support on the story so far! I appreciate it alot! ~LuLu-hime**

**Laxus: 0**

**Mystery man: 0**

**I might do a second chapter today so go ahead and vote now!**

**Lucy: I feel like a horrible person for doing that to Laxus**

**Me: hehe to bad, it's thee intense-ness that the readers like.**

**Lucy: butt**

**Me: :)**

**Lucy: PLEASE VOTE! AND FOLLOW! OR FAVORITE!**


	4. NEWS FLASH!

**Haii my little chiddies :3 This isn't a new update sadly, I wanted to say that I am making second story of FairyTail! yaYou can go and check that out after I finish talking here. I also wanted to say that i saw you guys votes to i shall put them up now:**

**Laxus: 2**

**Mystery-man: 0**

**Both: 1**

**So i added bother because obviously someone is going to want to say both because I mean, who wouldn't? teehee. Now that i am making a new story you guys won't have to wait as long to read the lovely story that is this :3**

**Lucy: Don't flatter yourself, your stories are horrible**

**Me: *hits in the head with a book* Shut up!**

**Lucy: *mumbles string of curse as she leaves* HAG! *slams door***

**Me: it seems to be that lucy is on that time of the month again *wink wink nudge nudge* **

**Lucy: *shouts from outside door* I heard that woman!**

**Me: teehee, baii my little chiddies, don't forget to look at the new story and write a review!**


	5. Lucy's lost pal

**Hey my little chiddies! I'm officially off of HAITUS time! yay, back to writing! I will have more poll stuffs at the bottom but I just want to get straight to the story.**

* * *

Lucy POV

After me and the mystery-man and I disappeared we reappeared a strange cave. I currently felt like murdering someone, crying my eyes out and wallowing in my own sadness, and wanting to run around in a field like a very cliche' movie shouting _I'm free! _. I turned to get a better look at this mystery-man and had a moment of realization.

Flashback. (Lucy is 11 in this)

_"Come here girly! I know you can run but you''ll never be able to hide from me!" Shouted the rapist. I whimpered not realizing that I happened to be giving away my whereabouts. "Found ya!" He screamed, tearing open the cupboard door. Reaching his hand in, I moved my face closer and bit down as hard as I could ever have done. Tears streaming down my face and my teeth aching. I bit through his hand and pulled as hard as I could until I felt the presence of his hand go away and his screams of agony were the only thing to be heard. His blood and my tears mixing together, I didn't care, I just knew that I had to escape before he could harm me._

_Moving as fast as I could I climbed out of the cupboard and started into a sprint down the halls of the dark house. I could see the front door right there... I was so close, he pulled me back by my hair. "PLEASE!" I shrieked "Stop! Please! Help!" Crumpling to the floor with my head in my hands I wailed aloud. Scared for my life, I continuously screamed and shouted for help but no one came this time...no one will ever come for me..._

_"Shut it girly!" He spat "Now that you've caused so much trouble, you need punishment." Chuckling darkly he walked away into a room and soon returned with a knife. No..no, no, no, no, NO! I-no, I don't want punishment, I don't want pain, I don't want scars!...I've had enough suffering in my life, I don't understand! Why me?! It's NOT FAIR... __**These are the consequences**__ my head told me _

**_These are the consequences for being a weakling!_**_ It said __**Take it, endure it, learn to love pain.. Pain is the only thing that will help you... **__I didn't care anymore, I will listen to the voice in my head this time, I believe that pain is the only way... I felt the men's cold, dirty, calloused hands tie my hands and feet up into metal restrains. Right as they finished they approached me and said,"This is what you get for ruining our masters hand you little slut!" then started to slash me with knives and whips. My face goes blank and all feelings I can register is pain, I shriek for them to stop but they don't listen. YOU LIED TO ME! I screamed at the voice in my head. IT DOESN'T HELP, IT MAKES ME GO INTO A WORLD OF DARKNESS AND HATRED!_

**_The pain is helping you now, I never lied to you. All you ave to do is let go..._**

_OKAY, I'LL LET GO.. WILL IT TAKE AWAY THE HURT? I ask the voice_

**_Yes, it will remover you from your world of sadness.. You can be happy..._**

_OKAY... every so slowly I close my eyes and let the light engulf me. I could see my mother as an angel, a hand extended for me. Tears fill my eyes as I run to her. All of a sudden she disappeared, making me stop dead in my tracks. Everything started to disappeared and fade into a hospital room. no, not again, why didn't I die! Who brought me here?! I look around to see a boy my age staring at me. He has black eyes and black hair that spiked in all directions. Rage and sadness filled me as I ask,"Why?"_

_Tilting his head to the side "What do you mean why? I heard screaming and I came and saw you so I trie-" "You ruined it..." I interrupted "I was trying to let go... I could see my mommy again... For the first time in a long time I wasn't left behind in a world of being hated, I was with someone who loved me..Now I'm left alone again.." He abruptly stood up and hugged me, still shocked but my body moved to it's own accord and hugged him back. I felt like I could trust him, he held me like I was the last human being on earth. Saying something  
I never thought I could hear, I cried and hugged him tighter._

_"I will never leave you behind...I used to feel like you, sometimes I still do, until I met you..." He cried_

_"Promise?" I questioned_

_"Cross my heart and hope to die.." He smiled "Now let get outta here and start our new life." Picking me up bridal style I asked him_

_"What's your name?" smiling he answered "My name is Zeref, I already know yours is Lucy because you said so in you sleep" He laughed while I just flushed. Leaving the hospital me and Zeref ran off to find a new home for us._

Flashback ends.

I look up at the man, already feeling the sensation of tears coming. "Zeref?" I squeaked "Is it really you?" He spun around with wide eyes. A smile slowly creeps its way into his face. I couldn't believe it... It was really him... My first love... Staggering, I got up and ran to him, tackling him into a hug in which he happily returned. Stuffing his face in the crook of my neck and inhaling.

"Lucy..I missed you so much" mumbling from the crook of my neck. I tried to get out of his grip a little so I could see his face, this only caused him to hold on to me tighter. "Lucy, I need to tell you.." Smiling he brought me closer to the fire with him. Unconsciously I snuggle close to him for warmth.

Looking down at me he shed a single tear.

"I love you Lucy.."

* * *

**Woah bro, cliffhanger.. HAHAHA! I'm so evil, so the poll is being cancelled because I'm making a special twist on this story.**

**Please review, I don't know what to have done with Lucy's training stuffs. For example:**

**What new powers shall she have**

**What will her training involve with**

**Ya ughm... I made the flashback because I wanted it to be like long lost pals :3 **

**I got to go my little chiddies! Luv ya as readers :D **

**i need a nap... **

**baiiii **

**P.S. : I only own the OC's not fairy tail! **

**peace**


	6. Archnologia's prank

**Haii my chiddies! I'M BACK! Without writers block! YUS! I got rid of my writers block because a review in my other story said she listens to music for ideas, guess what? IT WORKED! I will leave the main author note at le bottom, enjoy!**

**Lucy: LuLu doesn't own FairyTail!**

* * *

Lucy POV

_"I love you lucy." _

Tears start to swell as I tackle him into a bear hug. We were now on the ground, I was on top, our legs scrambled together. I just sit there staring into his black eyes. Cupping my hands on the side of his face, smiling warmly I lean in kiss him slowly. Letting him take control, his soft lips moving in sink with mine as we kiss. Sharing our love and passion for each other through multiple kisses, abruptly stopping when we hear a " ehemm *cough* *clears throat* *cough* . Zeref growls in annoyance for having to stop, I giggle. Looking over assuming to see a person but instead I see a large dragon. It was oddly familiar. Large with midnight scales that a purple shine affect in the moonlight. _Who is this dragon, it's on the tip of my tongue was it A- arf? no arck? no OH it was arcnologia! Yes I got it, wait it's arcnologia! AHHHH! _

"Z-zeref?" I mutter hiding behind him, he seemed to be unfazed by arcnologia giving him a questioning stare, as if asking _are you gonna tell her or am I?_ He shook his head and answered

"Yes, lu?" chuckling the dragon stepped forward, using his tail he wrapped it around my waist and started to pull me close to him. I squealed as I'm very ticklish and his tail happened to be killing me with laughter. Zeref looked down, eyes shadowed by his hair. His shoulders started shaking. I tried to hold in the laughter but arcnologia purposely started to tickle my with the tail of his tail.

"Wahahahahahahahah! Okay- hahaha! stop- hahahaha! I-I give! uncle! uncle! haha!" I shout, archnologia turns my body towards Zeref who was on the ground laughing at me.

"I'm going to fake kill you, as a prank towards him for laughing at you, then at the last minute tackle him and tickle him" Arcnologia whispered "pretend to say something rude and then the plan sets in." I nod and fake whisper into his ear. I smirk and watch as his face morphs into mock anger.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME LIKE THAT! I'LL KILL YOU!" He shouts. I scream as he throws me in the air and roars but at the last second I appear behind his leg so it looks like I was burned to death. I snicker at Zeref stood up surrounded in his black magic and running towards him. Right then and there I ran out and tackled him into the ground. chuckling his frown quickly turned into a bright smile crushing me into a hug.

"Don't you dare do that again! I just got you back, and I don't want you to live without you." He mumbled. I nod. Archnologia picks me up again, but Zeref choose to come to, he just latched onto me like he was super glued. I giggle and pat his head, combing my fingers through his hair. I could hear a faint noise, leaning my head down I realized that he had been purring. Testing it I stop my hands only to have a response of growling. _'he's so cute' _

"Oh, yeah I forgot, your going to be my dragon slayer baby, and your going to hell to meet the devil so you can gain part of his powers to slay demons." Archnologia boomed

"kay!" I smiled "Wait WHAT?!" I shrieked

* * *

**LALALALALA haii! Sorry it's short but I need to update another story soon as well.**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

**_Please leave a review or PM me what I should put in the next_**** chapter!**

baii!

**Peace!**

~LuLu


End file.
